Iron Butt Rape
by funnybunny16
Summary: Yautja males get brutally raped in revenge by the female Yautja. Hah! Hah! Hah!


Iron Butt Rape

The hot and sexy Yautja males were practicing their target practice in a HUGE room full of targets. They were blasting them to bits, and laughed as the bits flew all over the room.

General Dachande suddenly walked into the room, and everybody turned toward him with full attention. General Dachande had a very concerned look on his face.

"Gentlemen," he said. "You do know rape is common in Yautja World, right?"

All of the men nodded. It was true. Even though the female Yautja were bigger, the men could always rape them. They were so fucking weak. And the stats on rape were rising.

"I love pauk-de," murmered a Yautja named Scar. General Dachande glared at him and Scar shut his mouth.

General Dachande crunched his mandibles together. "Well, science is so advanced that scientists have implanted something in woman so they won't be able to be raped anymore."

All the Yautja men smiled. Rape was a terrible thing. They were glad scientists had found a way to make it stop.

"And what did they do, exactly?" asked a Yautja named Zobbleblorp.

Dachande grinned so his mandibles stretched way out.

"They implanted iron penises in their pussies!" Dachande said.

All the Yautja males dropped their mouths.

"Those scientists are dumbasses!" Zobbleblorp screamed. "Hell, that's so stupid, I'd rather have a xenomorph come and pauk my mates!"

All the other males shook.

"But, men can still rape them In the ass," exclaimed a Yautja named Blurp-blop.

Dachande shook his head. "No they can't."

"Why not?"

(pause for big surprise)

"Because their butts are now made of cast iron!" exclaimed Dachande.

All the Yautja males just stood there. Scar turned around a barfed all over the walls.

"Scientists are so advanced, they replaced their normal butts with cast iron butts!" Dachande exclaimed.

All the Yautja males just stood there, then Blurp-blop said; "He's just making this stuff up!"

All the other Yautja men nodded.

"Yeah!"

"Why do you have such a sick mind, wise guy?"

"Pauk!"

"That's disgusting! Why would you say that?"

"C'jit! That's so pauk-de nasty!"

They were all screaming and yelling at Dachande, who was shaking his head so much his dreadlocks decorated with ornaments spun a frenzy.

"I'm not lying. Just wait til-

"YOO-HOO!"

It was the sound of all the Yautja's mates, coming to pick them up from training. But, they were early! The Yautja males still had to more exercises.

All the Yautja females walked into the room, smiling.

"Hello!" the Yautja females chirped.

The Yautja males all came over and hugged their mates.

While a Yautja named Wolf embraced his mate he whispered. "How come you're so early?" He then noticed his mate's ass was bigger.

Wolf's mate (whose name was Kirsi'thwei) giggled.

"Because," Kirsi'thwei began. "I have a big surprise to show you."

She pulled down her loincloth, revealing her scaly, hairless vagina. And, out of her vagina emerged a foot-long iron cock.

Wolf projectile vomited all over the place.

The other Yautja males screamed as their mates pulled their loin-cloths and watched in horror as huge, fourteen-inch long iron dicks emerged from their pussies.

They also had iron butts, which were 16 inches in diameter.

They were HUGE!

Dachande laughed wildly.

All the Yautja males looked at him in distaste.

"What so funny!?" they demanded.

"Well," Dachande crooned. "Your lovely mates have volunteered to do some EXCERCISES with you males. And what I _mean_ by that is exercise your buttholes."

The Yautja males just stood there in utter shock , then screamed like little girls as their mated pulled them against the walls.

Dachande giggled. "Oh, and ladies, remember not to take **too** long. I have a meeting in here at one o'clock." He turned to the male Yautja, who were struggling to be free. "Have fun, boys!" He turned and left out of the room.

The female Yautja forced the males against the walls as they howled in horror.

But,Wolf's mate pushed his **back** against the wall, not his stomach. She reached down to his loincloth and ripped it right off, revealing his big, meaty schlong.

Wolf tried to kick Kirsi'thwei, but she held him there with all her might and sucked him off.

Wolf screamed in horror and ecstacy. His mate was giving him as fucking blowjob!

After minutes of this he, he blasted huge amounts of cum in her mouth, but she didn't swallow.

Her cheeks were puffed from all the cum in her mouth.

She spit his cum all over his face.

Wolf squealed in agony, and had a hard time breathing through all the cum.

He watched in horror as he watched his fellow Yautja getting brutally ass-raped by HUGE iron cocks. He knew what would happen next.

Kirsi'thwei spun him onto his stomach against the wall. Wolf spread his ass cheeks apart, just wanted to get it over with.

Kirsi'thwei smiled, and plunged in her big iron hard-on, which was now thirteen inches long. Wolf screamed in pain, as his mates HUGE iron cock that was wide in circumference was brutally ass-raping his sore ass. He felt like a Xenomorph was shoving its whole tail up his tight asshole.

He flailed around, but Kirsi'thwei held onto his hips so tightly he stood still. Kirsi'thwei was getting very aroused, and she pounded into his tight ass even harder and futher.

Screams, squeals, and roars were heard through the whole building.

Kirsi'thwei and the other female Yautja roared as they sprayed gallons of hot liquid iron up the male Yautja's assholes.

They all roared as most of the liquid iron cum sprayed out their assholes into bucketloads of amounts.

Dachande then walked into the room and smiled at the sight.

"I think training is over," he smirked. "You may all go."

All the male Yautja left without their mates, their assholes burning all that hot liquid iron cum being sprayed into their assholes faster and more powerful than a hose on a firetruck.

"Dumbass scientists," Zobbleblorp murmered.

THE END

P.S. I love the AVP franchise. Don't take this seriously. It was a joke. A rather SICK one. Heh heh heh.


End file.
